Trailer hitches are used to attach a trailer to a vehicle. Various trailer hitch designs are available depending on type of vehicle and type of trailer. For example, a trailer hitch may be structured to facilitate towing a boat. The trailer hitch may be located on a rear portion of the vehicle and spaced from an underlying surface. Vehicles may also include vehicle components to assist in tow recovery operations. Tow recovery operations may include a use of a winch or tow straps to assist in moving the vehicle when the vehicle is stuck.